bandinaboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Audio System Setups
This article shows some typical setups for home audio equipment for use in Band in a Box. There are many different ways you can set up your equipment. Which one you choose will depend on what you want to do with BiaB. Playback Only If all you want to do with Band in a Box is compose songs and listen to playback then all you need is some audio output. This can be as simple as a good set of powered speakers connected to your PCs Speaker Out connector. PC to Powered Speakers This is probably the simplest possible system that's of any use at all. The Speaker Out connects to a pair of powered speakers of decent quality. For Live Play A simple setup for live play would have mic's, instruments and your PC audio out all connected to a mixer. The output from the mixer would go to powered PA speakers or perhaps a power amp EQ and un-powered speakers. Single Track Recording & Playback If you wish to record a single audio track into Band in a Box while listening to the accompaniment then you need audio input and output. This can be as simple as a jack adaptor to plug a mic or instrument into your PCs Line In connector. Better setups will include input mixers, DIs and pre-amps. Direct Audio Connection The simplest setup for recording is to plug your instrument directly into the Line In connector of your PC sound card using a 1/4 inch to 1/8 inch adaptor. For playback there are decent powered speakers. This setup works but isn't considered particularly good primarily because of lack of control over the audio signal. Single Track Recording & Playback plus MIDI This setup is the same as above but includes a MIDI controller. The MIDI controller adds the capability to record MIDI information simultaneously with an audio track. Multi Inputs - Single Audio & Single MIDI track The setup shown at right uses a mixer (Behringer UB1222FX-Pro Eurorack) to allow multiple audio inputs to be mixed to a single output. This audio out goes to a cardbus adaptor (Echo Indigo io) attached to a laptop PC. All instruments and mic's can have independant FX, EQ and gain giving a good control over the signal going to the PC. There is also a MIDI keyboard controller (Edirol PCR-M80) attached by USB to the laptop. Audio Output from the PC is handled by a pair of powered studio monitors (TapCo S5) giving excellent, uncolored, flat response. Multi Track Recording & Playback Multi Track recording is, perhaps, the pinacle of home recording. It is arguably unneccessary for Band in a Box use as BiaB can only record a single track. However, many BiaB users desire multi track recording capability because they render BiaB output and use it in other more sophisticated DAWs such as RealBand. See Also Recording Basics Recording with Band in a Box Audio System Diagram Tool Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Setup Category:Educational Category:Audio